parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Puffa Steam Train on Rails (Nintendo 64) - Part 2: Clowny Island
Here is the second part of Daniel Pineda's version Puffa Steam Train for Nintendo 64. Cast * Puffa as Rocket Robot * Edd as Dr. Gavin * Bill as Whoopie * Scar as Jojo * Sonic as Tinker * Schemer as Tinker * Yoshi as Cat Challenger * Mario, Luigi, Kenan, and Kel as The Presidents Transcript * Narrator: When Puffa arrived at Whoopie World, he was stunned to find that Scar, Bill, and armed guards, two hyenas, Dr. Robotnik, Scratch, Grounder, Izzy Gomez, Eric Cartman, Bluenose, Nelson, Diesel, Cabot, Shrimpers, and Robots were going to take over Whoopie World and the whole world. * Puffa: I've found a ticket! I think Scar and his minions has scattered these all over the place. I'll always remember to collect as many as I can so that I can reactive everything in the park. * Narrator: Puffa thought. He rolled forward and used the ticket to trigger a ticket switch right in front. It was a ticket switch. It would reactivate one of the areas of the park Scar and his men had shut down. Once he got into the park, he went to see Sonic, the Hedgehog. He had some useful informational news that could help Puffa and his friends defeat Scar and his gang of armed guards. * Sonic: Puffa! Great to see you! Everything's gone crazy! Scar and his guards must have been planning this for months! I don't know how I'll get everything working again. Scar and his guards have rewired the whole park! I'm working on reactivating the ticket switches. They should help you get things going. Oh, I'm almost forgetting! I've just got the entrance to Clowny Island working. Check it out - see if Scar and his guards have lefy any tickets around. I wish I could do more. Keep checking back with me from time to time. Good luck! * Narrator: So Puffa went through the Clowny Island tunnel entrance. * Sonic: Puffa? It's Sonic. I got the sensors working. There's at least one ticket in this world, maybe more! Go up that ramp and left at the big dinosaur, and look back for huge yellow flowers. Be careful; I think Scar and his guards have been fiddling with the security bots and the clowns, and maybe other robots as well. Some of those bots can pack a wallop! Try to avoid the security bots for now. I'm working on an upgrade to help you with them, but will need 80 Tinker Tokens to complete it. * Narrator: As Puffa puffed up the ramp, he stopped when he picked up a tinker token. * Sonic: You've found your first Tinker Token! There are three colours of Tinker Tokens: silver (1), gold (5), and purple (10). There are 200 in each world. They may get used to start up vechiles and get special upgrades from me. Happy hunting, eh? * Narrator: As Puffa continued up the ramp, a clown suddenly attacked him, as he ran away. * Sonic: Congratulations! You've found a machine part! Every world has a big machine that Scar and his minions have removed 7 parts from. When you find them all, return them to the machine console! * Narrator: Puffa jumped up the yellow flowers and get a Clowny Island ticket. * Sonic: Puffa! Sonic again. Scar and his minions have just cut the power to the sensor array! If you find the rest of the tickets, you'll be glad to check back with from me from time to time, and I'll be glad to rig up something useful. * Narrator: Puffa picked up a box, but also picked up a screw. * Puffa: This screw seems to be lost. Perhaps you can find a place where it will be more comfortable? * Narrator: As Puffa took the screw to a rollercoaster ride, he picked up another, until he landed on dry land. He jumped on some crates and picked up another ticket and then a booster pack underwater. * Puffa: Wow! I've picked up a booster pack! This adds one more unit to my energy. Every little bit helps! * Narrator: He went off agian, and picked up another machine part, but kept puffing on, until passing a clown again. He picked up more Tinker Tokens and a machine part and went inside. * Schemer: Chick tac toe! Don't harrass my chicken! Try your best! (Puffa picks up a ball and throws it at a shot) That's your short? Oh, that's rich! Hmmm... (Puffa picks up another ball, but accidentally hits the chicken, who shouts angrily) Grrr... Now I've lost my train of thoughts. Wha--? Oh, that was brilliant. * Puffa: I've won a game. If I beat the others, I'll win a ticket. * Yoshi: Knock down three yellow cats! (Puffa throws a ball at three yellow cats) Well done! Now knock down four red cats! (Puffa throws another ball at four red cats) Good! So knock down five blue cats! (Puffa throws another ball at five blue cats) Hey! That's two games you did! Just one more game to go! * Garfield: Feed the Presidents! Ready? Set... Go! (Puffa feeds the presidents) Bully! The pursuit of happiness! Congratulations! Here's your ticket! (Puffa puffs up to the ticket and grabs onto it tight) * Narrator: Now that Puffa had has the third ticket, he happily puffed out of the shed, collecting more tinker tokens and passing more obstacles that stood in his way. He flew up into a hive and puffed into a Beeware area with lots of tokens to get picked up. Edward carefully opened the regulator slowly while Henry gently shovelled some coal carefully into the furness as Puffa picked up another machine part until he finally picked up another ticket part and went out of the Beeware hive's entrance tunnel. * Narrator: As Puffa puffed out the entrance of the other tunnel, he skidded down the other side, and picked up another screw and placed onto the same place where the other screws were waiting inside. He fell off, and while being congraulated with the DuneDog, he leaped in, and then started to steer, accelerate, brake up, and back up, but would right himself up if he turned over, and would also exit. * Puffa: I think I should go all around the island and pick up more Tinker Tokens and have a great race. * Wade: Hey there Puffa, wanna have a race around the island? If you win, we'll give you something cool, and how about that? Great! Follow everyone to the start line. When the race starts, follow the dotted line around the island. * Gordon: Are you ready? Go! * Narrator: Puffa never could go fast at first, and the others drew in front. * Misty Waterflower: Why don't you go fast? Why don't you go fast? * Narrator: Misty Waterflower asked. * Puffa: Wait and see, wait and see. * Narrator: Hissed Puffa. * Misty Waterflower: He's a long way ahead! * Narrator: She wailed. But Puffa didn't mind. He'd remembered the level crossing. There were the others, waiting at the gates, while they sailed gaily through. * Puffa: Goodbye, everyone! * Narrator: Called Puffa. After that, the road and the railway left each other, so they couldn't see anyone ahead. * Puffa: Hurry, hurry, hurry! * Narrator: Panted Tails, then he looked ahead. There was everyone, cheering triumphantly. * Puffa: We'll do it, we'll do it. Now that's impressive! They wouldn't have believed it if they haven't seen it! We're really good! Look! It's a prize they said to give me! I know what it's for and will brings us luck! * Narrator: Puffa was pleased. He sped down the mountain and picked up another machine part and then another. He suddenly went through three rings and puffed around the island going through many others. He picked another ticket, went through the portal back to the main area, and met up with Sir Topham Hatt yet again with some wonderful news. * Sonic: Well done, Puffa! Nice job, with these Tinker Tokens, I'll give you a new move called: Slam! First, use B to hold an object in the tractor beam. Then jump using A and then press Z while in the air. You can smash some things apart with this move. Try it on anything you can pick up! To start with, the key to the main gate is inside the crystal over there. See if you can smash it open! Come and find me when you have 250 Tinker Tokens - I've got some new ideas! * Narrator: Puffa went back to the Clowny Island and picked up the screw to return it with the other three in the place they were at. He saw that he was next to a towering roller coaster and decided to build one. * Edward: Congratulations for starting the rollercoaster! Here's how to build one: A red square can show where the next piece goes. Use the analog controller to draw the rollercoaster. * Henry: If you can't hold any buttons while you're drawing, the pieces will all stay near the ground, and will be fairly simple. So the next piece will be a twister if you hold A and move the analog stick down. * Gordon: You can hold B and move the analog about if the next piece will go up high off the ground. So you can hold both at once; try them in different combinations to see all the possible different places. * Puffa: I can also rotate with the analog sticks right and left to see the coaster from different angles. If I delete with the Z button, I'll leave the console. (finishes a towering roller coaster for everyone) There! * Narrator: As Puffa finished the rollercoaster, everyone got in, and went for a ride. They had fun, going up and down, and all around, until they finally finshed, and picked up another ticket to give to Puffa. * Puffa: There! (picks up another ticket) Five targets to go! (the people hit five targets while going up and down) 1 down, 4 to go, 2 down, 3 to go, 3 down, 2 to go, 4 down, 1 to go! (picks up another ticket) * Narrator: Puffa picked up another machine part. * Puffa: We've found all the machine parts! Now go to the machine console and get the machine going! * Narrator: Puffa took the seven machine parts to the machine console just to all seven of them in place. * Puffa: Congratulations! We've started the big machine! There's one in every world, except Whoopie world, so keep hunting! (puffs right underneath the dinosaur and picks up another ticket) * Narrator: After going under a lever under the dinosaur's foot, Puffa had made into the inside of the dinosaur. He began working hard pilling up boxes, no matter how many hard times he tried to work. * Puffa: I've picked up a power cell! This will refill one segment of my power meter. Now a steam train like me can pick them if feeling down. * Narrator: Puffa thought. He continued to struggle huffing and puffing up the other side of the mountain gorge inside the dinosaur's side, and continued to pound on his way up toward the next ticket onto the head, but got the next ticket, and slid down the dinosaur's tail. He continued to pick up Tinker Tokens and now got the last two tickets and went back to the entrance of the world where Sonic was waiting. Category:Daniel Pineda